Hawk Gryphon
Hawk Gryphon is a 2014-introduced and all-around character. He is the son of the Royal Gryphons and a student at Monster High. He is introduced in the line, Battle of the Bands and is a member of The Screeching Vultures. He acts as the median of the group as well as the promoter for the band's concerts, but he is a good guitarist. He is created by Isaac or eveclark, please do not edit. Character Personality Unlike Jean and Erik, Hawk is right between their personalities. He is nice but firm and is rowdy when needed. As laid back as he is, he will promote his band and band-mates whenever he gets the chance too. Appearance Hawk has a beige skin tone, blue eyes and has a slim to muscular physique. He has blonde hair and it is swiped up on the sides to resemble his lion side's ears. He has feathers and fur mixed. Due to all gryphons, he has incredible wings, those of which can span over the size of Manny Taur. His wings are a rare, red to brown color. (Getting a new design: new body, hair, face and attire) Abilities * 'Heighten Senses: '''Due to him having feathery-like ears, Hawk can sense and hear from more than 5 miles away. * '''Flight: '''With his giant brown wings, Hawk can fly for hours on end. * '''Superhuman Stamina: '''From flying, Hawk trained his stamina to have even more flight time. Relationships Family Hawk's parents are both well-known advocates for Gryphons. They are very wealthy and well known in the monster-human community, Hawk's parents wanted to put him in ''Royal Monster Private School”, a private school for wealthy monsters, but Hawk wanted to stay with his friends at Monster High. He as also has a little sister named Falconia Gryphon. Hawk stated that he will protect her no matter what. They are very close and both are considered the best gryphons cousins by their family members. Beak Gryphon is a first cousin to Hawk. He has a bird shaped face and wears casual clothes. Friends Jean Vonroe and Erik Knad are his best friends and band-mates. He hangs with them at the ''Maul and Coffin Bean. He met them when they were just kids and been friends ever since. Stated in his diary, Jermaine Devein is his current friend and former rival due to them being of Royalty. Their families used to intermingle with each other at parties while Jermaine and Hawk were young. They did all sorts of things together, like go into their father's office playing with objects they weren't supposed to. Before going to the age they are now, Hawk's family moved to New Salem, leaving behind Jermaine, which made him antisocial for a long time. Transferring to Monster High gave a new hope for Jermaine in finding his old friend. Pet Her'ru a hawk. His hawk flies in the sky around campus. Romance The Phoenix twins, Flayme and Illumine Nix both have crushes on him. Timeline * March 03, 2014: Creator requests the trademark for Hawk Gryphon. * June 29, 2015: Hawk Gryphon's profile art is revealed. Category:Griffin Category:The Screeching Vultures Category:Isaacelwwe's Characters Category:Males Category:Original Characters